


Sometime In The Morning

by cottoncandytiger



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Davy/Peter, M/M, Peter totally has the hots for Davy and their 'Parents' can tell they're in love, Romance, cuddling and kisses, mike and micky are practically an old married couple, mike and micky centric, sleeping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandytiger/pseuds/cottoncandytiger
Summary: Mike and Micky have a gig early the next morning and can't seem to fall asleep, mostly due to participating in tiring... activities mid-day.Cuddling and kissing ensues.





	Sometime In The Morning

Mike and Micky were laying on their shared bed, Micky's head lying against Mike's chest whilst the latter had his arm around his shoulder keeping him close to his warm body and shielding him from the frosty bite of winter. 

But there was one slight problem... They had a gig very early the following morning, and it was currently one o'clock in the morning. 

Micky's hand rested on the Texan mans chest, fingers lightly dancing up and down his ribcage. He looked up and sighed when he saw Mike still had his eyes open. There's no way in hell they were falling asleep tonight. 

"We have to get up in three hours, Michael. And then there's four hour drive, and not to mention sound check.." 

Mike's eyes closed briefly and he lifted his wrist until he could just barley read the numbers on his watch in the moonlight coming in through their window. 1:13AM. 

"Maybe that mid-day nap wasn't such a good idea after all, Mick." 

"We needed it after the activities we.. Participated in after Peter and Davy left the flat for the movies." 

"I don't know about you, but I could've gone another round or two," Mike chuckled when his adorable boyfriend slapped at his chest. 

"See, Mike, this is why we have each other. Nobody else could handle your corny jokes and steel-libido." Micky chuckled. 

"What about you and your.. your-" 

"You can't even think of one thing I do that annoys you, can you?" Micky had flipped over and was now laying fully on top of Mike, face to face with him, his hands resting on the Texans chest where his chin was propped up. 

Mike rolled his eyes at Micky's antics. "It annoys me when you cut me off like that." The latter pecked his nose, watching it crinkle with delight. 

"What should we wear tomorrow?" 

"I was thinking that we could all wear our six-button blue shirts with grey pants,"

"Sounds good to me," Micky once again laid his head against Mike's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "You know what else sounds good to me, Michael?" 

The man in question had his mouth hanging agape, watching Micky in awe. "W-what?" 

"Sleep," Micky replied dryly. "I want sleep! Is that too much to ask for?!" He shouted. 

"You're just lucky Peter and Davy live downstairs," Mike mumbled, rubbing at his left ear that had Micky shouted beside.

"Sorry," Micky whispered. "But if it makes you feel any better, they'll be giving me hell for it in the morning." 

Mike cracked a smile and clasped his hands behind Micky's back. "You mean Davy'll give ya hell," 

"And Peter'll rein him in like always."

"Reminds me of a couple I know.." 

"They're not dating Mike. Well, not yet. I set up a six month plan, and if they're not together by the end of may, I'm gonna start meddling." 

"Ya mean to tell me that you forcing them to get out of the house and go on a date together isn't meddling enough already?" 

Micky groaned and rolled off of Mike to lay beside him on the bed. "They just need a little push, Mikey. That's all." 

"I think something happened between them, judging by the saliva strings that were hanging from their mouthes when you ripped the damn door open." 

"And you didn't tell me?!" 

The Texan man sighed loudly and was now laying atop his partner, lips pulled into a little smirk. 

"Cause' I knew you'd overreact," 

"I do not overreact! I'm overreacting right now, aren't I?" 

Micky clicked his tongue and cursed himself for being so predictable. Well, maybe it was more on Mike than it was him, considering how long they've been together for. Heck, even Micky knows Michael like the back of his hand. 

 

"Should I ask them about it?" 

"I think this is something they need to figure out in their own time, Mick." 

"I hate it when you're right," Micky muttered, trying his best to not fall asleep just yet. He wanted to at least give Mike a little peck on the cheek and let him know just how much he loves him.

"Not as much as I hate it when you're right." Mike replied, smiling softly and trying not to doze off as he planted a soft kiss upon Micky's lips. 

"Love you, Michael.." Micky's eyes slid shut and Mike pulled the blanket up higher as he slumped against his chest.

"I love you too, Micky." Mike pressed a kiss to Micky's neck and shut his tired eyes. 

Just laying in bed with the man he loves, and having a quite conversation about life, and love, and whatever else comes to mind, never ceased to put Mike in the right mind set for falling asleep. 

That, and tiring... activities halfway through the day helps as well.


End file.
